Humanity's Prisoner
by Andrea-Way
Summary: Lucifer. The most beautiful Angel that ever existed. The Devil. God's sworn enemy. Dad. The parent I prefer. The most hated creature in existence is my father. Being Lucifer's child, I have lived a solitary life, rejected by the world. I thought ending my life was the only option until two men (Famous for their work) saved my life. Are these boys my second chance to live and love?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**** Future chapters will include bad language… Be prepared! (This **_**IS**_** a reference to Lion King) ****

The universe was created billions and billions of years ago by what the majority of people call "the Big Bang" and it can all be explained by scientific terms and references. But some people prefer to give all the credit to a man who goes by the name of God.

In the beginning, God created the Leviathan. Fearing their power, he locked them up in a recent creation called Purgatory, where he also locked up Eve, the Mother of All. God then created the most beautiful creatures in the universe: the Archangels. The four brothers: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, were soon followed by other Angels such as Balthazar, Castiel and Samandriel. Lucifer, the most beautiful Angel in all of existence, was God's favourite. He loved him more than his most loyal son, Michael and Lucifer was proud. He was loved by everyone, and eventually learned to love a certain Angel whose name is, to this day, unknown. They had a daughter. Her name was Andrea. Lucifer adored his daughter. He loved her as much as an Angel could love.

At the time, Angelic children were illegal so the little red haired Angel was hidden. Lucifer did his best to keep her out of harm's way, but one day, as Michael was walking through the Garden, he saw, out of the corner of his eye a small figure. He had seen Andrea. Michael, the brother he idolized, immediately confronted Lucifer and when he refused to get rid of his child, Michael, to punish him, killed the little Angel's mother. Lucifer was enraged and he fought Michael until he could barely breathe. Not wanting to kill his own brother, he let him live as long as Andrea left.

This is why God created humanity. Humanity was created not because God needed another toy to play with; he needed humanity to hide an unwanted creature. He wanted to hide me; an illegal creature not fit to live amongst its own kind.

I still remember the day I said goodbye to my father. I still remember the look in his eyes and I still feel his trembling arms when he gave me one last hug. I can still remember him telling me that everything would be okay.

He gave me a memory that day. He gave a necklace. It's a ring with the words "my little Angel" engraved inside it, in Enochian. I still wear it. I've never taken it off… I never will.


	2. Update 101

Hey peeps! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED YET! But between school, school, school, cute guy and more school there's just no time to breathe! I've almost finished the first chapter so expect it to happen soon!

xxx

AW


	3. September 2nd, 1996

****As promised, here's the official first chapter of "Humanity's Prisoner". Please enjoy!**  
><strong>Oh and don't to leave a comment and stalk the story if you want it enough ;)**<strong>

I woke up to the sound of Larry, my adoptive father, yelling at me to get up. It was the first day at high school and I was totally freaking out. In elementary school, I was picked on a lot for being weird, smart, skinny, anti-social and for wearing black t-shirts. I was called Emo, prat, and anything else you can think of. I'm not emo, I just like band shirts and geeky things.  
>Ever since I landed on earth at the age of 6 as a little red headed orphan girl, I've been tormented by every single person possible. Alicia, the oldest girl at the orphanage; Derek, a boy the same age as me who lives on my street and Larry my drunk, mean, adoptive father who has fun with me every Friday night. I've been beaten, I've been harassed, I've been insanely depressed.<br>At first, when Larry and his wife Hayley adopted me, life was good. God knows (I should find a better expression for this...) I miss my real father, but I accepted help from these humans while I grew up. Normally, when an Angel possesses a human vessel, the vessel stops aging. Not in my case. When I possessed this unnamed girl in a London orphanage, I could still age. Probably God trying to keep me hidden better. Arse.

I lazily got out of my comfortable bed and got dressed with a pair of jeans and a Batman t-shirt. I brushed my flaming mane of red hair that falls down to my waist and tie it up with a black bow. I run down the stairs and see the pictures of "our family" on the wall. My gaze immediately falls upon a picture of Hayley and I. It was 5 years ago, the day the she died in a car crash. Two years later we moved to the US to get away from it all, but it didn't work. It actually made things worse. Larry became an alcoholic and started hurting me when he came home angry. Of course, being an Angel, it didn't do much damage, but after being on earth this long, I kind of feel human. In the kitchen, Larry is drinking whiskey and reading a newspaper at the dinner table. I walk past him, grab an apple and run back up to my room to get my school stuff in line.

The moment I stepped into the school everyone's eyes were fixed on me. Maybe it was because they thought I looked retarded or maybe they did that to every new student who walked through the front door of _their_ school. The first corridor I walk into, is jam-packed full of people. I try and weave my way through (truthfully is was more like bumping from person to person) and find my stupid locker so I could get this first day over with.

The bell rings and I make my way to my class. As I enter, three girls stare at me and whisper something to each other and burst into laughter. Great. It's my first day and I've already become the fucking retard of the group. How lovely. I only see two seats: one next to the blonde princess who laughed at me or next to a boy who was immersed in a very old and large book. Thinking that the girls might attempt my assassination, I walk over to the open seat next to the boy.

- H-hey, I stuttered, is this s-seat taken?

He looks up, with a somewhat surprised look on his face and smiles.

- The seat next to me is never taken. You're the first to sit there... if you do of course. His face goes red.

I smile nervously and take the seat next to him. He seems nice enough and what does he means the seat next to him is never taken?

- CLASS DISMISSED!

The teacher's shrill voice echoes in the classroom and makes everyone unconsciously shiver. I quickly get up without saying goodbye to the boy next to as I see the blondie and her posse (hey it rhymes xD) coming towards me. I think he noticed.

As I walk rapidly down the corridor filled with people of all shapes and sizes (some are seriously gigantic! Maybe I'm just tiny...), someone calls from behind.

- Hey, gingersnap!

Seriously? Gingersnap? That's the best you could come up with blondie? I turn around and find the princess posse behind me, all three of them smirking like Michael did when cast my dad out. It wasn't a good smirk, let's put it at that.

- Where do ya think you're going?

- Somewhere where you won't be. I reply quickly.

- How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are?!

Angel. Daughter of Lucifer. Could easily kill you if you really pissed me off, I thought.

- I'm a nobody. I'm the nobody who's gonna put your ass back in its place.

Her mouth was wide open in shock and couldn't even say one word. She walk furiously towards me and knocked the books out of my arms and laughed as she parted the crowd like Moses.

- Great, I'm high school's most wanted. I muttered under my breath.

- Not bad for a newbie.

A look to my left and the boy I sat next to in class, is helping me gather the books that were scattered on the ground. I stared at him in surprise. His eyes were a beautiful shade of olive green and he smiled like it was the most natural thing on this planet.

- You know, that girl is the most popular and the most venerated kid in the whole school. He paused. No one has ever told her off before, not even a teacher.

- R-really?

- Really! That was pretty impressive, he smiled.

We got to our feet and he handed me my books. He started walking away but stopped and walked backwards in my direction. I giggled.

- You like books right?

I nodded.

- Follow me.

He walked in the same direction as before and I followed quickly behind him. After a few turns, piercing gazes and some shoving, the boy opened the door for me to the school library. It was filled with books from floor to ceiling and my eyes widened and a smile drew itself on my face.

- I thought you'd like it.

- Like is an understatement! I said with the British accent I had been hiding all day.

- You shouldn't hide your accent.

I looked away feeling my face burn red. the boy turned to me and brought me to a study table where we started studying for our presented due next week. The boy looked at me and opened his mouth to speak.

- I'm Sam Winchester, by the way.

**MOUAHAHAHA! Sorry it took so long to write this shizz, like I said cute guy + school were in the way of my creative process.  
>Hope you liked this chapter! If you did make a quick comment and stalk me and my story.<strong>

**Until next time, AW**

**xxx**


	4. Nice to meet you

****Hey Earthlings from Mars, it's me, Mario! Sorry... I couldn't help myself xD Anywho, here's the second chapter of Humanity's Prisoner featuring the one, the only... you'll see! Haha, i can't tell you now. YOU MUST READ!**

**Ok, now it's time for me to zip my howling screamer (please, please know where this is from!) and time for yo guys to enjoy, like and stalk this story. Thank you, have a nice day, bunny rabbits.****

"_I'm Sam Winchester, by the way."_

The sentence flashes in my head, like a flickering light in a dark room. Am I supposed to know this name? Winchester… Sounds fami- wait. Winchester. My heartbeat starts to accelerate and I try to hide my obvious nervousness. The famous hunter family? So this is Sam, the youngest. I start to panic. What if he knows what I am? He can't... He couldn't. He could kill me. Shit. But maybe Sam wouldn't kill me; from what I have heard, he seems to be more empathetic than the rest of his family. His father? He would kill me, and so would his brother uh… Dean! I can't let them know anything.

"I'm Andrea Way, I basically whisper."

Sam smiles and we start studying quietly, occasionally exchanging information about our project. We would get shushed by the librarian and laugh at her abnormally large glasses. I look at him more closely as he reads a book very intensely. The first thing I notice are his really pretty blue-green eyes. They're filled with what appears like happiness and content, but look closer and you see sadness, pain and suffering. I've always had a knack for knowing how people feel just by looking at their eyes. Looking at Sam, I could tell he was hiding a hatred for someone. Then is somewhat messy chocolate hair, which swayed as he looked from book to book, caught my attention and made me giggle on the inside. He was pretty cute, considering that he's probably killed more people than I know.

Sam looks up, noticing me staring and smiles. I nervously smile back, embarrassed that he caught me and continue reading until the library closed. We parted ways, promising we'd talk the next day.

I was still slightly nervous that Sam might know what I was and was following me back home. I shook my head, telling myself that it was absurd that he and his family would know about me and my… "condition".

I walk home in the cold evening rain, practically skipping along. Rain made most people I knew sad or depressed, even irritable. Some people still say it's God peeing. Really intelligent. The only person who ever made sense was my "mother". She always used to say that it was God crying because he was sad. Well, being an Angel, I can confirm that statement. It still to this day, makes me slightly happy to know that the man who separated my father and I, is in pain. It's kind of mean, but how would you feel if you were ripped from your family because you were different?

I enter my house soaking wet, because I didn't bring an umbrella (on purpose). I kick off my boots, throw my coat on the rack and walk up the stairs carrying my bag to my room to do my homework.

A few hours later, my "father" comes home smelling like the liquor store attacked and brain-washed him.

Saturday. Finally the weekend! I get dressed in "this" and run down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab an apple. I make my way to the front door and sit on the stairs to put on my boots (one of which has a red bandanna attached to it; I got that from John Bender of _The Breakfast Club_), grab my trench coat and throw it on. Walking out the door, my "dad" yells at the air, ranting about something I did three years ago. I was young and innocent, while he was still old and drunk.

*click*

I lock the door behind me and head towards the largest library in town to do some research...

The library is huge. It has two storeys and each one is filled with books from floor to ceiling. What I'm looking for is in the back of the building; old books on mythical shit like Amazons, Demons, Vetala and Angels. Even though I am one, I don't know much about my kind. It's kind of sad really. After my mother was killed, my father was forced to send me away, for both our sakes. I love him, but what he did after I was gone is unforgivable. Which is why I don't know what I'll do if I ever see him again; which is unlikely since he's stuck in Hell's cage. I then devoted myself to being a hunter. I know what most… people… things… monsters...(?) would think: "You're one of them, why do you hunt them?" I'm afraid I have no answer to that. But the monsters I hunt are not my kind anyways. I am an Angel. I am not one of those grotesque and murderous monsters that lurk in the night. That's probably why I hunt them actually. People don't know what I am or if even I exist because not much is known about my kind, because we never surface unless necessary. Plus, all of our…. Business… is done really secretly. Plus, I'm in hiding from other Angels who want to hang my wings over their mantle sooo… yeah. Fun.

In back of the library is a section with old, musty smelling books: my favourite. I walk through the aisles, reading the titles in split seconds, thanks to my photographic memory, and select about a dozen from the shelves. I lay them all perfectly on one of the tables in the back and start reading.

A few moments later, while I was copying a spell and translating it from Latin, I get a glimpse of a boy with dirty blonde hair walking my way. I pay no more attention; I'm immersed in my translation. He walks up to me, takes a chair in front of where I'm sitting and sits down, staring at me.

I look up, curious at what the fuck he was doing in front of me and in this section of the library and study his face. He had dirty blonde hair, placed in some sort of messy faux-hawk and the eyes of a Disney princess. They were wonderful shade of green and they sparkled with confidence. His slightly tanned face was covered in light freckles and his lips were of an almost unnatural shade of pink.

I looked at him for only a few seconds and the first thing he says is:

"Hello, gorgeous!"


	5. Romeo and not so Juliet

****Hello Earthlings of Mars! It is I, the Batman... Don't believe me? Have you ever seen me in the same room as him? You know, just saying. Anyways, here's the 3rd chapter of this thing you call a Fanfiction. my friend almost killed me to write the next chapter so you're welcome Miki -.- **

**Please enjoy, favourite and whatever else, just don't be a dick and insult my shit. Got it? Good**

**Again, enjoy :D****

_"Hello, Gorgeous!"_

**POV - SAM WINCHESTER**

I wake up to the sound of my dad's old car leaving the dusty, unkempt motel and to my brother, Dean, kicking the side of my bed.

"Get up sleeping beauty; it's your turn to do the research. I'm just gonna sit here, relax and eat my burgers." he says eyeing his favourite food.

"Dean," I said lazily sitting up in my dusty, uncomfortable bed, "I did the research on the Shifter for the last hunt. It's your turn to do the researching part of this hunt for _whatever_ dad's chasing now."

"He's _chasing_ *motions quotation marks* a pair of Vetala at a truck stop on the edge of town." Dean said as he took a giant bite of his cheeseburger, the grease dripping down his hand.

I gave him a disgusted look when he took that bite. How in God's name could he even eat that thing? I'm pretty sure if you left it there, on the table, it wouldn't even spoil.

"Whatever," I sighed flopping back onto my pillow, "can you just do the research? I barely got _any_ sleep last night because of you and your stupid eating habits, which, honestly, disgust me."

"Hey! How dare you insult this beautiful piece of american food history?"

I roll my eyes at his statement and sigh, pulling the sheet over my head to block the now intense sunlight coming from the crack in the motel room curtains.

"FINE!" he breathes loudly. "I'll do the stupid research; you owe me one Sammy."

"In your dreams. I don't owe you anything, Dean." I laughed.

Dean pulls the sheet off my head and ruffles my already messy hair and walks out the door, with an annoyed smirk on his face. I smile at my victory and almost immediately fall into a deep sleep.

**POV - DEAN WINCHESTER**

As soon as I walked out the door to the grimy motel room, the smirk had faded from my face. God, I hated research. I hate research more than I hate running out of burgers. Plus, dad took the Impala, so I have to walk to wherever I'm going. but I'm doing it for Sam; I promised I'd take care of him. If he needs sleep, then so be it.

I get to the nerd collection center and frown at the sight of the library sign: _Helping Hands Community Library. _So gay. Walking inside, I scrunch my nose at the smell of mothballs and musty old books. Even our shitty motel smells better than this Hellhole!

"I am so not gonna enjoy today." I sighed

After asking - more like arguing - an atrocious lady where all the old lore books were, I made my way - slowly, but surely - towards the back of the library, where the atrocious lady has pointed. I walked through several aisles looking for something interesting on Vetala. Shit out of luck. The only useful book there was, was already taken out of the dusty shelf. Why the Hell would some random ass person want to read about century old "mythical" creatures? A weirdo, that's who. Mind you, there could be another hunter in town, working on this case.

I made my way to the four small tables found in this bizarre section of the nerd compound. A few feet in front of me, sitting at one of the tables, was a young girl. She had freaking awesome, flaming red hair, half tied with a black bow, that fell down to - from what I could see from here - just above her waist. She wore clothing that could only be described as: 'bringing out the girly elements of punk" (why am I even talking fashion!?). In other words - or word - HOT!

She looked up for what seemed like a split second, but paid no more attention to me. I saw the book on Vetala open on her table along with four other ones that I could make out the images; she was taking notes from each one. My mind was set. I would use my irresistible charm on her and, being the charming man I am, she would totally fall for it.

I walked up to the table and plopped onto a chair in front of her. She looked up, confused and I examined her face as she did mine. She had beautiful turquoise eyes that popped because of her heavy black eyeliner and uh... mascara? Her lips were bright red and she had a double lip ring that shone in the dim light of the library. After a few seconds of absorbing her beauty, I finally spoke:

"Hello, Gorgeous!"

**POV - ANDREA**

'What the Hell' was all I could think of when the mystery guy sat on the chair right in front of me. Why would he - anyone for that matter - do that to me and again, to anyone? He might be hella attractive, but that's no excuse no be overly confident. I stared at him in disbelief for a second before responding to his blunt comment.

"Seriously?" I sighed

"Yep." he replied fairly quickly

"Love*, I know you think you're quite charming, but you can't do that with me." I said with a confident smirk. "Cockiness will get you nowhere but out of my mind."

I giggled and looked back down at my book. He stayed silent for a moment, his mouth gaping, unable to decide what to say next. My gazed wondered back up and rolled my eyes.

"Not used to being turned down, are we?" I asked

"W-well, I've been turned down before," he hesitated, "but not by a beautiful girl like you."

His smirk returned to his face as he gazed into my turquoise eyes, with his stunning green ones. Is this guy for real? Like.. wow. So cocky.

"Nice try there, Love," getting up and collecting my numerous books, "but no."

I got up, a pile of five thick books in my arms, and looked at him before turning my back, heading toward the book checkout. When I looked at him, I looked at his eyes (remember my talent?). The abundant confidence he had twinkling in his eyes was gone. What there was, was absolutely nothing. No pain, no happiness, no love. Just a great big load of nothing, emptiness. I didn't hear him get up to follow me (relief!) as I walked away.

The books on Angels, Shifters, Demons, Vetala and Reapers were incredibly heavy - each being at least 2 inches thick. I carried them out of the Helping Hands Community Library, without a backpack (stupid me) and turned left as I reached the sidewalk. While walking down the street, I hummed the chorus to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Suddenly, I felt the load I was carrying, get lighter. I looked to my right and saw the one and only cocky charmer that I had just attempted to avoid.

"Hey, Gorgeous."

"Are you kidding me?" I said, exasperated

"Nope." he said with his signature smirk, looking ahead

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, letting the young man carry three out of the five books I was holding. He was walking slightly ahead of me and that's when his height actually hit me; he was tall. At least, way taller than me. His brown leather jacket was fitted perfectly over his broad shoulders and he walked with confidence, with the posture of a warrior even though it seemed he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"What are you staring at?"

I snapped out of my contemplating daze and shook my head. My dizziness left and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused

"You were staring at my ass." he laughed

"Listen here mister, I-"

"Dean." he interrupted

"Fine. Listen here D-" I stopped talking. "Dean?"

"Yes, are you deaf?" he replied hastily

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Dean... Dean Winchester? I sure as Hell hope not. I've met the nicest Winchester, I didn't need to meet one of the ones who'd most likely kill me if they knew what kind of thing I was. A freaking Angel! That's a new one! But wait! He didn't say his last name. Maybe he isn't the older Winchester. Dean's a common name right? RIGHT? Ok... Calm down. Just go with the flow. Maybe he'll identify you as the hunter you partially are.

"No, I'm not deaf you idiot!" I told him. "The name is just... familiar."

"It should be. You are a hunter right?" he asked

"How-"

"Who else looks up Shifters, Demons and Vetala just for kicks?" he laughed glancing at the books he was carrying for me.

"True." I laughed

"There she is! There's my Gorgeous girl!" he said, throwing his free arm around my shoulders.

"First things first; I have a name. It's Andrea. Second, get your arm off me!" I said, slowly taking his arm off my small frame.

"Andrea, eh?" he inquired, turning his gaze from the horizon to my face. "My brother, Sam, mentioned you."

I immediately tensed up when Dean, mentioned his brother. He was the older Winchester. Definitely. Lovely. Now all I have to do is meet their father and my death will be certain!

"Sam mentioned me?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I was incredibly anxious. It seemed to work.

"Yep. Seems you made quite the impression. Although, you're much prettier in person."

"Apparently, I've made an impression on the older Winchester as well." I laughed, turning my gaze to my feet.

"Yes you did, Gorgeous." he smiled

His smile. So beautiful. It didn't seem to come as naturally as his brother's, but it was equally as stunning.

"Quit calling me that, Dean!" I yelled, punching him on the shoulder.

"OW!" he complained. "Sure thing, Gorgeous."

He rubbed his shoulder where I had punched him; it looked like it hurt at least a little. Good! That's what you get for being annoying, Dean Winchester! I let out the biggest of sighs - which made him laugh even more - and continued walking, trying my best to ignore the idiot who was now behind me.

_"Dean seems nice." I thought to myself, walking beside him, occasionally glancing up at him. "Maybe he wasn't as bad as the rumors portrayed him. His brother, on the other hand, was just as expected: nice, quiet and smart. They were both amazing guys. They were two guys that I could see myself hanging out with, sitting on the hood of a car, watching the stars and eating popcorn until the sun came up."  
>I laughed at myself a little. I thought about my "father" bringing home at least 2 different women each week. I just met 2 guys this week. I don't want to turn into him, that's for sure. But I couldn't stop thinking: "They've made me forget about him, my "father". They've made me forget that he's a drunk loser and that my life's been a living Hell since I was cast out of Heaven. I'm very grateful for that."<br>Just then, I thought: "But I've only just met them and when John, their father, comes back, they'll be gone and I'd never see them again..."_

****HOLA! So that was kind of long... I wrote it on paper first and it took 5 and a half pages! I do this all for you guys so appreciate the time that goes into this!**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll stalk this story. My HP fanfic is on hiatus because I got a mental block! *dies***

**Anyways, I hope I can get back to it soon and that you'll listen to these words of wisdom: If you go home with somebody and they don't own books... don't fuck 'em!**

**Peace out bitches!****

**xox**

**AW**


	6. Super Dean!

****Hello my dear Earthlings from Mars, how've you been? I've been better to be honest but hey, it's not gonna stop me from writing! So here it is, chapter 4 of Humanity's Prisoner. Hope you like it!****

**Outfit while On a Hunt**

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

The motel and my sleeping brother were waiting for me when I got back from walking Andrea - the hottie - back home. She lives in a nice neighbourhood and has a nice house. I wonder what her family is like...

I walked into the dark room, the book on Vetala that Gorgeous let me borrow, under my arm. Sam stirred and lazily sat up, his hair messier than ever. I took a seat at the small table in our room and started reading. I hadn't noticed that I was still smiling, from when Andrea almost fell and went red in the face when I caught her.

''What's with the stupid grin?'' Sam asked, still half asleep.

''What grin?'' I innocently asked, hiding the obvious smirk.

''The smirk you have on your face when you talk to a girl you find uh... interesting.''

''I just met your girlfriend at the lair of geeks.'' I chuckled.

''Andrea?''

''So, you're not denying that she's your girlfriend?''

Sam let out a groan and cursed under his breath, making me laugh even more than I already was. I slowly calmed down and started getting bored, by reading the stupid ancient book.

''How do you do this?!'' I yelled at Sam, annoyed at how boring research is.

''I open my eyes, look at the page and read.'' Sam said sarcastically.

''Very funny, Sammy.'' I sighed. ''I mean how do you not die of pure and absolute boredom?'

''I don't know, I guess I just... don't.'' he replied

''Whatever, I'm going to get another burger. I can't do this research thingy without greasy food.'' I said. ''You want anything?''

Sam shook his head and I got up rather quickly to get out of this stupid motel room. When I returned, Dad had come back and told us that we were moving to the Vetala's hunting ground; the truck stop.

**ANDREA - POV**

It was around midnight when my ''father'' passed out on the sofa and rolled or fell (I don't know or care) on the floor. Immediately, I rushed to the shed in the backyard, flash light in hand, and opened the hatch to the secret compartment I had created to store all my hunting equipment. I put on my fabulous black leather belt and put my silver dagger in its sheath, on my right side. I put my backpack on the ground and placed lighter fluid and matches inside. I ran back inside the house and stole the keys to my ''father's'' red 1965 chevy Suburban. Just a sec; I know what you're thinking: ''What the fuck? The girl is 13 for Christ's sake!'' I can confirm that I am in fact 13 years old. My older friends - who don't care much for the laws in this microscopic town - taught me to drive about 2 years ago. So yeah, I can drive. And besides, I am the Devil's daughter after all.

I eased into the far end of the parking lot and got out, grabbing my backpack from the passenger's seat. As I shut the door and jumped down from the truck, I spotted the well-known 1967 chevy Impala that could only belong to the three Musketeers: the Winchesters. As I walked towards it - to take a closer look at the wonderful piece of machinery - I hear something behind me. I quickly remove my knife from its sheath and turn around, hand with the dagger outstretched. Nothing. I hide behind one of the nearby cars and wait for movement. No dice. I get back up from my crouching position and suddenly get smacked in the head by something. Great... I've blacked out.

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

Dad left us the minute we got to our new location, to hunt something else. He said that Dean and I could easily handle this one. He forgets that I am 13 years old and don't necessarily want to hunt. He also forgets that Dean is a control freak that, most likely, won't let me do anything. Dean told me that Andrea was possibly a hunter, earlier today; I find that surprising. She seemed so shy and, no offence to her, a little socially awkward. She seemed too nice, too normal to be a lonely, violent hunter.

I rose from the chair I was sitting in and grabbed Dean's duffel bad and shoved it on his stomach. He was sleeping instead of getting ready for our hunt.

''The Hell was that for?'' he yelled, sitting up in astonishment.

''We're getting this over with. We've been in this town for two months now. I don'T know what the Hell dad is doing here, but I've had enough. Let's go kill these Vetala and get out of here!''

''Wow Sammy, that was beautiful. Poetic even.'' Dean said sarcastically. ''I love how you added the word Hell three times in there.''

''Dean!''

''Okay, okay! For once I agree with you. Although...'' his voice trailed off.

''Although what?'' I asked.

''Aren't you gonna miss that girlfriend of yours?'' Dean smirked.

''She's not my girlfriend, Dean.''

''You're still gonna miss her.''

''I could say the same thing about you!'' I laughed

Dean looked at me in surprise. His gaze then fell to the walls and floors. He eventually spoke:

''Fine, let's do this.''

His face was dead serious; it was almost frightening. He grabbed his sliver blade and put it in the inside pocket of his coat. He walked to the door and, as he gazed into the darkness, his eyes grew wide. He rushed outside and yelled:

''ANDREA!''

**ANDREA - POV**

I was barely concious when I heard the muffled sound of my name. I didn't know what was happening, except that I was being dragged somewhere. I blacked-out again.

I slowly regained conciousness and realized that I had been tightly bound to a chair. Now would probably be a good time to use these Angel powers of mine, but I haven't used them since well... the orphanage. Never mind the powers, maybe someone'll come save me or I'll get out of this shit alone. I then noticed a man lying at my feet; he looked like a human-sized snake thing. A dead Vetala. Wait, who the fuck killed it?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, stabbing pain on the left side of my neck. The second Vetala had obviously been feeding on my blood while I was knocked out. I tried to look around by my vision was blurry and I could barely hold my head up. My ears were buzzing, giving me the headache of the century.

A few minutes later, my vision had readjusted and a tall dark haired woman walked into the room and went over to the older man on the other side of the dimly lit room. She turned his head and exposed his neck, then bit down and drank as much of his blood as she could. Gross.

Right now would be the time and place that I'd actually appreciate Dean Winchester's company. No offence to Sam, but Dean seemed like the better candidate for whooping some ass right about now.

The female Vetala made her way to the other man, who was right next to me and sucked him dry. It had been the fourth and final feeding on him. Shit. She then looked at me and in one swift movement, she was smirking in front of me. The woman stepped over the dead man on the floor and pushed my head sideways, exposing my bitten neck. Her fangs grew from her existing teeth and as she was about to bite down, the door slammed wide open and someone screamed:

''Oh no you don't snake bitch!''

The Vetala quickly bit down on my neck and I felt the life slowly drain from my body. Drop by drop, I was getting weaker. Her fangs were suddenly ripped from my flesh and she was pulled backwards and onto the ground. My head fell forwards and my whole body went numb. I looked up through my hair and before blacking-out once again, I saw the guy I was hoping to see: Dean Winchester.

****Ain't Dean awesome? Anywho, that's it for now folks! Make sure to stalk me and my story and I hope that you enjoyed this fabulous display of Dean power! Uh, quick note... I might not update for a while. Lately I've been feeling quite depressed and then today one of my best guy friends told me he was dropping out of highschool and that I may never see him again... sooooooooo yeah. I'm gonna go cry now. See ya when I have no more tears to cry...****

**AW**


	7. Best Friends

****I find that writing takes my mind off things, so yeah... Here's the 5th chapter of Humanity's Prisoner****

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV - DEAN WINCHESTER<span>**

When I kicked the door down, Sam was waiting in the car. It's not that I don't trust my brother, it's just well... I don't trust him. Not with this anyway. I love him, but when it comes to hunting and killing things, he's not always prepared to follow through.

The door swung open and I only saw the redhead I'd come to... appreciate over the last few weeks. We go to the same school I was forced to enrol in and stuck to her after meeting her at the library, even if I was 3 grades above her. I turned out to be her bodyguard 'cause she's always getting picked on... bastards.  
>Anyway, the Vetala I was going to obviously obliterate - because she <em>even<em> touched Andrea - was hanging over Gorgeous and about to bite her neck.

''Oh, no you don't snake bitch!''

The monster did nothing but clamp her sharp teeth into Andrea's neck. Anger surged through me; I barely knew her, but that bitch still wasn't allowed to lay a finger on her. I ran over and pulled the woman from Gorgeous' limp figure and threw her on the ground. I rapidly took the knife from my pocket and plunged it into her heart. After a few seconds, the Vetala's skin turned a bizarre shade of green and went all scaly. Dead.

I shoved the knife in my coat and ran over to Andrea. I checked her pulse; it was faint, but still there. She's alive. I went around the chair and untied her hands and ankles. I crouched down in front of her and cupped her face in my hands and lifted her head.

''Andrea, Gorgeous stay with me!'' I told her

I picked her up bridal style and ran out the door.

**POV - SAM WINCHESTER**

Sitting in the car while Dean kills the monster is the ultimate insult. Not that I'd care. The less I hunt, the better. I open the car door and lean against it. Suddenly, Dean comes rushing out with a girl in his arms.

''Is that Andrea!?'' I asked as he approached  
>''No, it's the pope!'' he yelled, his voice filled with anger and sarcasm. ''Just shut up and get in the back with her!''<p>

I nodded rapidly and opened the back door to the Impala. Dean gently put her in the car and I sat beside her. Andrea's head fell onto my lap as my brother hit the gas pedal and drove off faster than I'd ever seen him drive before.

The car ride was short, but madness-inducing it was so quiet and filled with tension. We got to the hospital and before I could even register we had arrived, Dean was already running into the hospital, Andrea's still body in his arms.

**POV - ANDREA**

I woke up in a white room, covered in blankets. I slowly looked over at my arms and saw a whole bunch of needles hanging around in my skin.

''Oh my God (I really need to fin a new expression for this...)! I'm gonna be dissected!'' I screamed, remembering I was an Angel.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck and was reminded of the fact that I was almost Vetala chow. I must be in a hospital, then. But how-

''Hey, Gorgeous, you're up!'' said a familiar voice to my right.

I looked over and saw Dean standing in the doorway with the classic smirk on his face. I felt myself smile at the sight of him, but it faded when I remembered what he called me.

''Dean, don't call me that. I've already told you not to.''  
>''Woman, I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you.'' he replied, crossing his arms<br>''Except for that.''  
>''Especially that.'' he smiled ''C'mon I saved your life! The least you could do is let me call you Gorgeous.''<p>

I hadn't forgotten. Dean saved me from that... that snake bitch. I'd probably be dead if he hadn't shown up. I looked at him and smirked.

''If you get to call me 'Gorgeous', what am I supposed to call you?'' I asked  
>''Uh... Dean'' he said as if it was the most obvious answer<br>''Not fair!''  
>''Totally fair. I saved your life!''<br>''Whatever. But you can't use that excuse forever! I'll start calling you Bean, Dean.''  
>''Bean? Seriously?'' he asked, slightly insulted<br>''What was that Bean? I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.''

Dean laughed, irritated, and rolled his eyes as he sat down at the edge of my bed. I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him.

''I guess I don't need to ask how you're feeling.'' he said seriously  
>''You don't have to, it's kind of obvious.'' I said as I looked over at the jell-O cups on the small table. ''Sweet! Jell-O cups!''<br>''Are you always thinking about food Gorgeous?'' Dean laughed  
>''Always and forever.''<p>

About a week had passed since the incident. I was slowly healing my wounds so I wouldn't arouse suspicion. Dean came to see me everyday to sneak in some burgers, saving me from the wretched hospital shit they call food.

I hadn't seen much of Sam lately. I've been hanging out with Dean at diner and the empty soccer field; Sam and I only saw each other to study because we had the same exams. I thought he come and visit me, but he hasn't been here yet.

My ''father'' obviously never came to see me. I doubt he even noticed I was gone with his truck.

I was deep in thought, staring at ceiling as someone sat on my bed. I snapped out of my daze and saw Dean smirking, as always; he looked happier than usual.

''Hello, Gorgeous! I am here to take you home.'' he said with enthusiasm ''Apparently you healed faster than expected.''  
>''What can I say? I'm special.'' I said with a knowing smirk<p>

Dean grabbed my bag of clothes next to my bed, that one of my friends brought me, and chucked it at me.

''Get dressed, I'll wait for you in the Impala.''

I nodded and slid a needle out of my arm. I walked to the bathroom and got changed. I fixed my hair because it looked like World War II and walked out of the hospital for the first time in forever (OMG I quoted frozen!). The sunlight was too bright for my eyes so I instantly squinted, trying to block some of the light out. Stepping down a few steps, I looked around for a 29 year old black car. In a normal and more modern city, that task would be easy as pie. Unfortunately, that's not our town. Almost every car is the same age. Great.

My eyes adjusted to the light as a black car stopped at the end of the staircase.

''You coming, Gorgeous?'' Dean smiled, getting out of the car and leaning on it.

I felt a smile creep on my face and ran down the stairs and stopped in front of Dean.

''You look... different.'' Dean said as he poked my friend's jumper.  
>''They're my friends clothes. You don't like them?'' I said, pouting like a child<br>''Well, it's just I-''  
>''Shut it, Bean. I don't like these... things either.'' I said pulling on the cardigan ''SHOTGUN!''<p>

I ran over to the other side of the car and jumped in, getting away from the cold November air. Dean laughed and shook his head before climbing into his dad's beloved car.

A few days after my release from the hospital, Dean and Sam's father had returned from wherever he was and Dean wanted me to meet him. Sam was indifferent to the suggestion and I was... well, I was scared shitless. But I couldn't say no, not to Dean. After all he's done for me? He's protected me and made me happy like a brother and he's made me forget about my stupid, shitty, retarded life like a best friend. So, I was going to meet him. The great John Winchester.

* * *

><p><strong>**DUN DUN DUN! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. If any of you have a better nickname for Dean, please tell me! My sister gave me this one, but maybe there's something better out there! SO LET ME KNOW! See ya Martian Earthlings. Live long and Prosper... -Mr. Spock**<strong>


	8. Not meeting John Winchester

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

''Dean, I don't think it's a good idea.''

This morning, my brother decided it was a good idea to introduce Andrea to dad. I don't know what's gotten into him, but lately he's been acting weird. Ever since he met her at the library, all he does is talk about _her_ and all he does on his free time is spent with Andrea. They even go to the town's retro diner _everyday_ for lunch together! He wouldn't even let me help him on the last hunt because he ''thought'' Andrea was involved. Turns out he wanted the glory of saving her life. I've _never _seen him like this...

''Why not?'' Dean asked furiously  
>''Because it just isn't, okay?'' I replied<br>''No, not okay!'' he shouts ''She's awesome in every way! I don't understand why dad wouldn't like her, if that's what's bothering you! Sammy, she managed to pin _me_ down!''

I gave him a look of disbelief. No one could pin _Dean Winchester_ down. Dad trained him well; he _definitely_ let her win.

''I didn't let her win Sammy; I know what you're thinking.'' he said arrogantly ''Look, I'll ask her if she wants to. If she says yes, then awesome! If she says no, end of story.''

Dean walked away and sat at the counter. I sat at the diner's booth - the booth that Andrea and Dean always sat at - and for Andrea to show up.

**ANDREA - POV**

The cold mid-November air was rushing through my red hair as I walked to the diner where Dean and Sam were waiting. I tugged on my scarf and coat as I remembered what happened this morning.

_~RRRRING~_

_My eyes slowly open and I blink a few times to adjust my vision._

_~RRRRING~_

_I looked at the time and groaned, flopping face first into my pillow. 6:23 AM. Who the fuck is calling me, now? I flip to my side staring at the posters on my__bedroom_ _walls and sigh, rubbing my eyes.___

_~RRRRING~_

_I lazily grabbed my phone and put it to my ear._

_''Hello?'' I said sleepily  
>''GORGEOUS!'' the voice said loudly<br>''Ugh, what do you want Dean?'' I said irritated. ''What is so important that you need to wake me up at 6:25 AM? Is someone dying?''  
>''Nope.'' he laughed ''Just need to ask you something.''<br>''What?'' I sighed, flopping onto my back  
>''Uh... It's something I'd prefer asking you in person.'' he said worriedly ''I got it! Have breakfast with me and Sam at the diner!''<br>''Okay, I'll be there in 2 hours.'' I replied  
>''2 HOURS!?''<br>''Yes, Deanie.'' I chuckled ''1 hour to get ready and 1 hour to get there.''  
>''Oh, okay... See ya in 2 hours then.''<br>''It's a date.'' I joked  
>''Obviously!'' Dean laughed<br>''See ya.''_

_~click~_

Now, I'm walking in the snow-less streets on my way to the diner that Dean and I always went to. When the diner came into view, I picked up the pace. I pull on the handle of the door that says 'pull' and spot Dean sitting at the counter, drinking what I assume is coffee.

''Coffee already, Deanie Weenie?'' I chuckled  
>''Hey!'' he says, spinning around on his stool ''And yes, coffee already. You want the usual?''<br>''Sure, thanks.'' I smiled ''Hey, Sam.''

Sam acknowledged my presence by looking up from his mug. Dean got me a cup of tea - 2 sugars with milk - and we sat next to each other at the booth, opposite to his brother. Dean & I ordered a stack of pancakes while Sam opted for a vegetarian omelette. Gross. When our food arrived, Dean smiled as he smelled his pancakes excitedly. And he says I'm a food maniac...

''So what did you guys want to ask me that was so important, that Dean _had to call me_ before the freaking sun came up?'' I asked, breaking the silence

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean ignored him and turned to face me. He put a flirtatious arm around me; I could sense it was serious.

''Sam is against the idea,'' he paused, glaring at Sam '' but if you want - you _don't_ have to - it'd be awesome if you met my dad.''

My eyes grew wider, my small body tensed up and I jumped at the sound of the last word. What!? I can't meet John Winchester! He'd literally kill me! He's like a legend, he'd definitely figure out what I am for fucks sake! I try to cover up my inner panic session and look at Sam, who's looking outside.

''What's so bad about me meeting your dad?'' I asked him  
>''I don't know.'' he sighed '' I just think it's pointless to introduce him to someone he'll <em>probably<em> never see again.''  
>''You're a real ray of sunshine, eh Sam?'' I asked sarcastically<p>

He ignored my comment and looked back at his coffee mug. Dean was glaring at him like he was a monster for saying that. I looked up at him and knew that I couldn't say no. _How how could I? He's done more for me in the last 3 months than my ''father'' has done in the last 5 years! I have to say yes._

''Dean,'' I beamed, making him smile back at me ''I'll meet your dad.''

About a week had passed before 'Papa Winchester' got back from wherever the _Hell _he was. During that time, Sam had stopped coming to our study sessions all together. _What's got his knickers in a twist?_ _So_, I ended up spending even _more_ time with Dean. Not that I mind; the guy's awesome.

The Thursday John had returned, Dean drove me home and walked me to my door, as usual. _How gallant. I just hope doesn't want to come in... I doubt Larry would appreciate it and I don't want to get it worse than usual tomorrow... _I unlocked the door and turned to Dean.

''Thanks for driving me home. Now go and tell _Sam_ that I'm not doing his part of the assignment _again_.'' I told him  
>''Can I ask you something?'' he said, seeming concerned<br>''You just did, but you can ask me another question if you must.'' I smirked  
>''I've driven you home over a hundred times; how come I've never been inside?'' he asked, raising an eyebrow<p>

I just stood there staring at him. My body tensed up and I started playing with the end of my jacket. I bit the inside of my lip and turned my head to the right, avoiding his glance. I knew that he'd ask me one day. The thing is, I haven't found a reason to not let him in, apart from my drunk, violent ''father'' inside the house.'' Then I remembered something... I'll _never_ forget.

_~3 years ago~_

_ I was walking down the hall on my way to the kitchen when I accidentally knocked over a picture frame of Haley, Larry and I and it crashed to the floor. The glass broke into a million pieces. Larry, who was drunk, ran over and saw what happened. I tried to explain, but all he did was grab me by my collar, lift me up and throw me on top of the broken glass. It was the first time Larry had hurt me. I lay on the floor, unconscious, bleeding from my head. When I woke up, I was locked in the empty closet in the basement. I spent three days without food or water... It was the beginning of the worst days of my life._

I snapped out of it but said nothing. Dean, confused my silence spoke:

''Gorgeous, you okay?'' he asked, turning my face toward his own

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and felt warm tears falling on my cheeks. And before I knew it, I was full on crying. I hadn't cried since the day I was shipped out of Heaven and ripped from my father's arms. I hadn't even cried when Larry hurt me. Something worse had already happened. Dean saw my tears and quickly wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on the top of my head. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his back. Dean said nothing; he just held on tight.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped crying. My voice was still shaky when I told him why I was crying. I told Dean about not remembering anything before I was six years old - casually leaving out the part where I'm Lucifer's daughter. I told him about the orphanage and how I was bullied even back then. I told him about being adopted and living with Haley and Larry before she died. And then I told him - more like yelled - about Larry; what he did to me. Dean, whom I consider to be my best friend, sat me down as I was talking and kept an arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and he brings his other arm around me and traps me in a side hug.

''No matter what happens or where we both are, if you _ever _- I mean _ever_ - need me, call me. I'll be knocking down your door to get to you'' he smiled  
>''Thank you.'' I said with a small smile<p>

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I opened the door and paused. I smiled to myself before turning around to look at the blonde young man.

''You coming or what?'' I asked him, showing off a light smirk  
>''There's my Gorgeous!'' he smirked<br>''Shut it, Deanie Weenie...'' I said, rolling my eyes

After a tour of the house and staying in my _bedroom_ talking for a few hours, Dean got a call from Sam, asking where he was. He gave him my address and a few minutes later, the doors to the Impala opened and closed. The car started and Dean and I went outside. We saw Sam in the back seat and - I assume - John Winchester in the driver's seat. The man motioned Dean to come over and I stood awkwardly in front of the door to the house. I was nervous. It was _the_ John Winchester.

Sam said something to Dean which made him lose it _completely_. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obviously a heated argument. Sam sat silently in the back, picking at his nails as Dean and John were yelling at each other continuously. Eventually, Dean raised his arms in defeat and kicked the tire of his father's precious car. He came up to see me, looking down at his feet.

''Andrea-''  
>''Andrea?'' I said confused ''Since when do <em>not<em> call me Gorgeous?''  
>''Since my dad is forcing me to leave with him...'' he said almost inaudibly ''I'm sorry.''<br>''Don't be, it's not your fault. I'll be fine, don't worry.'' I told him, placing a hand on the side of his face ''Saving people, hunting things; the family business. The world _needs _you, Dean.''

I forced a weak smile and turned to go back into the house when Dean grabbed my arm. I turned around, surprised, and he places his hands on my waist and kisses me.

''Bye, Gorgeous...''

Dean turned around, still looking at his feet and got into the car with his brother and father. He looked back up at me before they drove away.

_He's gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>**UH OH! Please stay tuned for our next episode... in about a week. So Dean's gone...<strong>

**Anyways, so thanks for reading and I obviously hope you enjoyed!**  
>xxx<strong>  
><strong>AW<strong>


	9. My Guardian Angel

**** I guess I lied when I said about a week... DON'T hate me! Well here it is then!****

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea - POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my faucet dripping profusely. I had travelled fifteen hours from my house in Portland, Oregon to a shitty motel room in Jericho, California. I had seen on the news that young men had been disappearing, and this, for about the past ten years. Sounds supernatural to me. So I left Padfoot - my black German Shepard - at home along with my comfortable bed and dragged my arse all the way here.

I ripped the sheets off my body and shivered as the cold air hit my bare skin. I cursed at my shorts and lazily stood up. I walked over to the grimy green bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was half-tied with a bow and my make up was all smeared (I was too lazy to wash it off last night). I unconsciously moved my hair away to reveal the scar I wore on my collarbone. Staring at it, I recalled the events that had earned me the cut, hidden behind my hair and my necklace.

***Flashback***

I had been 4 years since since the Winchesters had left and I still lived with Larry. I had thought about running away, but I never went through with it. I still didn't use my 'Angel mojo', because the others would find me. So I just remained the submissive little girl I was. Since the Vetala incident, things had gotten worse. My ''dad'' eventually found out that I had stolen, driven and abandoned his truck and that had earned me two weeks without food, locked up in the same closet. Throughout the years, I had landed myself in juvee at least a dozen times and each time Larry would release me, I'd get a beating. I know what you're thinking: ''Just stop getting into trouble and he'll stop!'' That's the problem. I can't stop. Larry makes me do things. Obviously I've done one or two things as dares from my older friends, but it wasn't anything that could have landed me in juvee.

Every night, I prayed to my father and sang myself to sleep. I always sang the same song and it always brought me comfort. I'd curl up into a ball in the corner of the room, hold onto the engraved pendant and cry. It was my ritual.  
>One night after I had been released from juvee (I had assaulted a twat who tried to kidnap me - go figure), Larry shoved me into the closet and left without a word. It was a miracle he didn't punch me before leaving. That was bad. Really bad. I crawled to the corner of the closet, brought my legs up to my chest and closed my eyes. Usually, I was strong. But I never was when it came to this. Holding onto the necklace with the words 'My Little Angel'' engraved on the inside, I opened my mouth and sang quietly:<p>

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of loo-li, lai-lay<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<em>

_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<em>

Tears fell from my eyes as I gasped for air before I continued singing. Singing the part of the song that hurt the most to sing:

_May there always be Angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<em>

Tears streamed down my face onto my knees and I gasped for air between sobs. The monstruous man kicked the door open and a knife was shining in his left hand.

''Scared are we?'' he asked maliciously

I didn't and couldn't move. I just stayed there, arms around my knees and crying my heart out. ''Use your powers'' I thought ''No! They'd find me!'' ''But you could get away from all this.'' "He told me to never use them. I promised him." "Who? Your father? Princess, he's in Hell; get over it." "Not him..." "Oh... Him..."

My interior battle was interrupted by Larry's large hand holding me against the wall. My feet were no longer touching solid ground and I could smell the cheap whiskey on his breath. I looked at him straight in the eyes and he took that as an insult. He slowly pressed and slid the knife across my collarbone. I shut my eyes tightly and let out a small wimper. I felt the cold metal of the blade press itself against my throat and slowly open my eyes.

"Any last words?" he asked with an evil grin spread across his face

I looked down at his steady hand and trembled. "Use your 'mojo' kid!" "I can't; I won't! I'd rather die by Larry's hands than the traitors that imprisoned my father!"

"Please... Please, if you can hear me..." I said weakly  
>"Who the fuck are you talking to, bitch?'' my 'dad' asked incredulously<p>

I ignored the stupid man that was holding onto me and focused all my energy into projecting this message. It needed to get to him.

"You told me... That if I ever needed you... you told me you'd come for me." I looked at my necklace "I need you."  
>"Shut up!" the man yelled at me as he struck me across the face, making me fall to the ground<p>

I wiped off the blood dripping from my mouth on my sleeve and laughed. I looked up at him, still on all fours.

"What are you laughing at you little brat? Do you realise the situation you're in?'' he yelled at me  
>"Do you realise the situation you're in?" I stood up and smirked "See you in Hell, bitch!"<p>

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, a bright white light came from every orifice of his body and he fell to the ground. His eyes were burned through and he was bleeding from them. I turned away from his body, and looked up at what had come for me. I immediately started to cry when I laid eyes on him. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

"Y-you came for m-me..." I whispered  
>"Of course I did." the man said "I'll always be there for you; your guardian Angel."<br>"Thank you, Gabriel."

* * *

><p><strong>**Sooooo evil, I know. Oh, well... That's life! Again sorry it took so long to update! I started having somewhat of a social life... Bizarre I know.<strong>

**Well thanks for reading, see ya peeps in the next chapter of Humanity's Prisoner!****

**xxx  
>AW<strong>


	10. Jericho

**SAM WINCHESTER - POV**

''So how does it feel to be the 'Golden Boy' of the family'' my friend Luis asked  
>''Ah, they don't know.'' I replied<br>''Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?''  
>''Because we're not exactly the Bradys.''<br>''And I'm not exactly the Huxtables.'' Luis laughs ''More shots?''  
>''No, no, no'' Jess and I say at the same time<p>

Jess was the love of my life. I had met her through a mutual friend and things just happened. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me since I left my dad and brother for Stanford University to study in law.

''No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday - and you're gonna get the full ride. I know it.'' Jess said to me  
>''What would i do without you?''<br>''Crash and burn.'' she says smiling and pulling me into a kiss

I open my eyes as Jess shifts position in the bed. I suddenly hear a faint noise from outside our room. I leave the bedroom and look around the apartment. A window is open; it was closed before. I hear footsteps ahead and a man walks past the strings of beads at the end of the hallway. I move to another part of the apartment and wait. The mystery man enters the room and I lunge at him, grabbing him by the shoulders. He knocks my arm away and tries to punch me, but I dodge it. He grabs my arm and swings me back and shoves me. I try and kick him but he blocks it and shoves me into the kitchen. The man elbows me in the face and i get a glimpse of his face. I still can't tell who it is. He knocks me to the ground and pins me to the floor.

''Woah, easy, tiger!'' a familiar voice says  
>''Dean?'' I ask ''You scared the crap out of me!''<br>''That's because you're out of practise'' Dean laughs

I grab the hand he extended and yank him and slam my heel into his back, sending him to the floor.

''Or not.'' he says tapping twice on where I'm holding him ''Get off of me.''  
>''What the hell are you doing here?'' I ask<br>''Well, I was looking for a beer.'' he says placing a hand on my shoulder and quickly letting go  
>''What the hell are you doing here?'' I repeat<br>''Okay. All right. We gotta talk.''  
>''Uh, the phone?''<br>''If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?'' he asked looking straight at me

The light suddenly turns on and Dean and I turn around at the same time. Jess had woken up from our... family reunion and was standing there in her Smurf crop top and mini shorts.

''Sam?'' she said  
>''Jess! Hey, Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica.'' I said looking over to him. He was staring at her... obviously.<br>''Wait, your brother Dean?'' she said smiling  
>''Oh, I love the Smurfs.'' he says staring at her chest ''You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.''<br>''Just let me put something on.'' she says noticing Dean's gaze  
>''No, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.'' my brother says moving closer to me, his eyes still on my girlfriend. ''Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you.''<br>''No.'' I said, walking over to Jess ''No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her.''

Dean looks away quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about this in front of Jess. But she is my girlfriend and she deserves to know everything. Well, almost everything...

''Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.''  
>''So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.''<br>''Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days.'' Dean said seriously, gazing straight into my eyes  
>''Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.''<p>

This is not going to be good.

**DEAN WINCHESTER - POV**

I open the trunk of the Impala and gaze inside. It's an arsenal; filled with guns, machetes, daggers, rock salt and other useful things that a Hunter absolutely needs. I prop the compartment with a large shotgun and rummage through the clutter.

''All right. Let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?'' I said to myself  
>''So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?'' Sammy asked me as I was looking for a document<br>''I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.''  
>''Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?''<br>''I'm twenty six dude.'' I said looking at him like he grew a second head  
>"All right, here we go." I said pulling out the documents I was looking for "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.<p>

I gave him a newspaper article from the _Jericho Herald_ that dad had gotten. It was headlined _Centennial Highway Disappearance_ and was dated September 19, 2005.

"They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."  
>"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said matter-of-factly<br>"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." I replied tossing another article "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road."

I pulled out another bag from the mess of a trunk and continued:

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

I take out a tape recorder and hold it up to Sam. I press play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

_ "__Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._"

I press stop and look at Sam who is deep in thought. After a few seconds he speaks up:

"You know there's EVP on that?"  
>"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" I said. Sam shook his head. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."<p>

I hold the tape recorder up again and press play. The voice that comes out of the speaker is faint, but clear. A woman speaks in an eerie tone of voice. It's kind of creepy if you ask me.

"_I can never go home..._" the woman said

I press stop once more and again, look over at Sam.

"Never go home." he says

I drop the recorder, put down the shotgun, stand straight, and shut the trunk, then lean on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." I said pleadingly

My significantly taller brother looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

I nod and Sam makes his way back up to his apartment to, probably, tell Jess he's leaving for a while.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" I said loudly, like I belonged on the crime scene

The detective looks up when I start talking and straightens up to talk to me. It's the suit and tie; I look completely dashing.

"And who are you?" the man asks

I flash my badge and he looks at me, well stares at me. I know I'm attractive, but come on.

"Federal marshals." I reply confidently

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." I laughed

I can basically hear Sam rolling his eyes at me and before I can look over to smirk and confirm my theory, the deputy speaks up again:

"So what's up with all the big shots today? Is there something we don't know about this case that the Feds and Marshalls have to come and check it out?"

"Excuse me, the Feds were here?" Sam asked. He looked completely confused, just as I probably did.  
>"Yeah, some red head FBI gal came in here like she owned the place." he said "You know her?"<br>"Not that I'm aware of." Sam answered rather quickly

I didn't know any FBI agents, especially not any red heads. But my thoughts automatically shifted towards a certain ginger I had met when I was younger. Andrea. My gorgeous little Andrea. Sam never talked about her. Hell he probably never thought about her. I did though. I wonder how she's doing. Stupid question, Dean... And I know it's stupid to think about someone you haven't seen in nine years. But she's just there, at the back of my mind, trying to break through.

We asked our questions and walked around town to try and find this girl the deputy was talking about. I think her name was Amy. We try to ask her a few questions and think all is lost when another girl comes over and interrupts us. Turns out the girl, Rachel, was of use. We headed up to the local diner and they talked about Troy and Sam made a weird comment about the pentagram she wore around her neck. Idiot.

The girls left and as we were about to get up and leave, Sam throws his arm in front of me and smacks me in the chest.

"What the Hell was that for?" I asked, staring at him

Sam removes his arm from me and nods to my right, expecting me to look right away. He nods impatiently once more and I rolls my eyes, slowly looking over in the direction he's motioning. My eyes grow wide as I immediately recognise her. Her red hair, her posture, the way she crosses her legs, the fact that she bites her lip when she's concentrating; it was all there. Sam looked over at me confused.

"Dean, what is it?" he asked simply "Do you think she's the FBI agent the deputy mentioned?"  
>"Yeah..." I said in a daze<br>"Dean? Dean, quit staring at her."  
>"Yeah..."<p>

Sam snapped his fingers in front of me and I immediately got up and went over to her table. I sat down right in front of her, like when we met and said the exact same words as I did nine years ago.

"Hello, Gorgeous."

She looked up at me and her eyes grew wide as did mine when I saw her. She stayed still for a few seconds taking it all in and smiled. She smiled a real smile. A smile only I ever got to see.

"Oh my God..." she gasped "Deanie Weenie?"  
>"It's been nine years and the first thing is put God and Weenie in the same sentence? Ahh, that's why I love ya!"<br>"Dean... Dean, I-"

She cut her sentence short and stood up, making all her documents fly everywhere. I laughed and got up, standing in front of her. She took a hesitant step forwards and placed a hand on my face.

"It's you. It's really you!" she almost yelled with her still existing British accent

I didn't even have time to respond before she trapped me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and hugs her back with equal force, twirling her around. Her hair was the same; beautiful and soft. She even smelled the same; mint and apples. I put her back down and held onto her shoulders just looking at her. She was wearing the usual 'rebellious teenager' look and it still suited her.

"Ahem." Sam cleared his throat "I'm still here, guys."

I moved out of the way and Gorgeous' eyes went wide once more.

"Oh my God, Sam?" she asked  
>"Uh, yes?"<br>"Dude, you got tall." she said, then tilted her head. "Please tell me you remember me."  
>"Sorry..."<br>"WHAT?!" Andrea and I said at the same time  
>"I said I was sorry..." he said looking away<br>"Sammy, it's me... Andrea."

Sam froze at the mention of her name and immediately smiled when he confirmed his thought. He ran over to her and hugged her, twirling her around as I just did.

"Andrea, you've just changed so much!" she finally managed to spit out  
>"I didn't change that much; I just grew boobs." she said with a smirk<p>

Sam's face flushed a light shade of pink and he breathed out a small awkward laugh. He was always so awkward around her. I think he used to like her or something.

We spent the next two hours catching up. Sam ate his healthy crap while me and Gorgeous had a hamburger - as usual. She radiated happiness on the outside - I wonder what she was like on the inside. But now it wasn't the time to ask about her jackass father and well.. the other stuff. Right now, I just wanted to hear her voice, to talk to her again.

"Dean, I know you think I'm gorgeous, but quit staring." she said, snapping me back to reality  
>"I'm not staring. I'm admiring the view."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>**HEYA! REUNION! Sorry, a little hyper... I thought I'd make it up to you guys of 3 weeks without posting and post another chapter today. Hope you liked it!**<strong>

xxx  
>AW<p> 


End file.
